The Invid Invasion
:For the novelization of the same name see Robotech: The New Generation: The Invid Invasion "The Invid Invasion" is the 61st episode of ''Robotech'' TV series and the first episode of the New Generation saga. Summary The Invid invades planet Earth. A decade of adversity and slavery for the humankind follows. All reclamation efforts fail. Plot Following the events of the last season and the unwitting release of Flower of Life, the Invid picks up the emanations, pinpoints the location of the planet Earth and invades. The attack is unrelenting, the Army of the Southern Cross are completed overwhelmed, and the Invid domination is complete "within minutes". A decade of adversity and slavery for humankind follows suit. Not all the regions of the Earth is under strict military occupation of Invid, but the America continent cluster is entirely occupied. Human bases on Moon and the rest of the solar system, however, remain unscathed. It's a decade since the occupation. A detachment of Robotech forces under Admiral Rick Hunter (whose crew consists of space-born humans) makes another reclamation attempt. Their primary target it the Reflex Point, Invid's global command center. Amongst the leading forces are Scott Bernard, leader of the 21st squadron of Mars, and his fiancee Marlene Rush. The Robotech forces attack but are quickly overwhelmed by millions of Invid Scouts. All attacking Veritechs, except Scott's combined Alpha+Beta Fighter, are destroyed. The carrier to which Scott and his fellow squadron members were assigned does not survive entering Earth atmosphere; all its crew, including Marlene, are killed in action. The rest of the Robotech reclamation force are also destroyed. Only Scott manages to crash-land on Earth and survive. The next morning, Scott activates his Cyclone motorcycle/mecha and sets out after the only thing he has to do in his life: Destroying Invid Reflex Point. Not far away, a lone civilian traveler called Rand stumbles upon a wreckage of a Horizon-t class carrier. He enters the wreckage and recovers a Cyclone. Unfortunately for him, Invid Troopers arrive at that moment and attack him. Fortunately, Scott arrives as well and destroys the Invid Troopers with his Cyclone weapon. Memorable quotes * Scott: "...Yeah, I think they're getting hostile..." * Rand: (after his motorcycle is destroyed by an Invid) "Okay, but I'm gonna be submitting a bill for damages!" References Characters Vessels and vehicles * Invid Scout * Invid Trooper * Tank * Garfish class * Ikazuchi class * Alpha Fighter * VFB-9 Beta * Horizon-T class * Invid Carrier Technology *Holo-pendant * Mars Gallant H90 Planets * Optera * Earth Other * 21st Combat Mars Division * Alpha Group Robotech Remastered additions/changes * Dates are added to many shots in order to link the story up to the new timeline created of Robotech events. Background information * is based off of an original Japanese episode of Genesis Climber MOSPEADA, entitled "Shūgeki no Pureryūdo" (Meaning "Prelude to the Offensive" in English), that aired 2 October, 1983 in Japan. Cast * Greg Snegoff as Scott Bernard * Frank Catalano as Rand * Melanie MacQueen as Marlene Rush * Mike Reynolds as Commander * J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 01 61